Ögonlappen
by TeamTrouble
Summary: Eifos har fortfarande inte vågat berätta för någon utav de andra om vad som egentligen hände med hennes öga. Kommer hon någonsinn våga? Del 10 i historien om de två kvinnorna.


**Summary:** Eifos har ännu inte vågat berätta för någon om vad som egentligen hände med hennes öga. Ska hon någonsinn våga?

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings: **Börjar det hända saker mellan Eifos och Luffy?

**Disclaimer:** Hur gärna vi än vill det så äger vi INTE One Piece.  
**  
Author's Notes:** Denna fic är skriven utav **EIFOS.** Beröm henne när ni läst! :)

* * *

-" Eifos?" Frågade Luffy när han och Eifos satt på relingen och fiskade.

-" Mmm?" Sa Eifos, som var mer intresserad av fiskarna i vattnet.

-" Varför har du bara ett öga?"

Eifos tappade nästan balansen och föll ner i vattnet. Helvete! Varför måste han fråga?

-" Öhm…" Började Eifos och såg ner i vattnet. "Lång historia." Log hon och försökte få bort honom ifrån ämnet.

-" Jag orkar nog höra." Flinade Luffy och fnissade till. "Jag menar, ser du det här?" Han pekade på sitt ärr han hade under ögat.

-" Mjo…" Sa Eifos.

-" När jag var liten så ville jag bevisa för min kompis att jag faktiskt var stark och modig nog att åka med honom på hans äventyr. Så jag stack en kniv där." Sa Luffy och skrattade.

-" Va?" Sa Eifos chokat.

-" Jadå! Haha, jag var liten och dum då." Luffy flinade stort. Eifos kunde inte låta bli att le.

-" Ja, du var inte världens smartaste unge va?" Flinade hon.

-" Nä. Så, vad gjorde du för att få en ögonlapp?" Sa Luffy och log. Eifos såg på honom, sen ner i vattnet. Håret föll ner i ansiktet på henne.

-" Jag…" Började hon. "Jag var bara dum…" Sa Eifos till sist. Hon kände att Luffy såg på henne. Plötsligt så kände hon hur han la bak en slinga av hennes hår bakom hennes öra. Hon såg upp. Han log.

-" Vi var väl alla unga och dumma gissar jag." Flinade han. Eifos log med honom. Hon ville så gärna berätta hur det egentligen gick till, men hon visste inte hur han skulle reagera… Hon vågade inte testa. Bättre att låta det förflutna försvinna, och bara leva i nuet.

***~o~***

Eifos låg i Mellos famn, för en gång skull. De var för att Mello skulle kolla Eifos öga.

-" Hur ser det ut?" Frågade Eifos.

-" Som ett tomt hål. Sa du att det kändes som om någonting rann?" Sa Mello. Eftersom att Mello var den enda som visste om Eifos öga så var hon också den enda som kunde kolla om någonting var fel. Båda visste att Chopper ville kolla, men skulle han se så skulle han direkt veta att någon hade slitit ut ögat, och inte opererat bort ögat som de hade ljugit om.

-" Mjo…" Svarade Eifos.

-" …Vet du vad jag tror att det är." Sa Mello efter en stund.

-" Vad?"

-" Du vet när man blir vattnig i ögonen, precis före man ska gråta…"

-"… Helvete…" Suckade Eifos.

-" Vad hände?" Sa Mello och såg menande på Eifos. Eifos såg på Mello, sen så kunde hon inte hålla sig längre.

-" Luffy frågade om ögat…" Sa hon till sist.

-" Vad sa du då?"

-" Att jag var ung och dum…" Det blev tyst. Eifos kände hur tårar började komma. "Mello, jag vill så gärna berätta för honom vad som hände." Sa hon till sist.

-" Dom måste nog alla få reda på sanningen till sist…" Sa Mello tyst.

– " Men hur tror du han reagerar? Han kanske blir rädd för att såra mig, eller att han inte tycker om mig alls! Han, han kanske bara skrattar åt mig…" Nu grät Eifos, och det var mycket. Mello kramade om henne och klappade henne på huvudet.

– " Sssh…" Sa Mello tyst. Varför hade de båda såna problem? Eifos hade aldrig varit rädd för vad andra tycker, men Luffy hade berört henne på något vänster. Men visste Mello rätt, så skulle Eifos må bra imorgon. Hon hade ju alltid kunnat gömma sina känslor för alla. Alla utom Mello…

***~o~***

Mello studerade Eifos. Eifos satt och gned sig över ögonlappen.

-" Vad är det?" Frågade Mello till sist.

-" Det är nånting fel…Det är som om det kliar." Sa Eifos lite smått irriterat.

-" Det kan vara en infektion." Sa Chopper som satt på golvet i köket och gjorde mediciner.

-" Infektion?" Frågade Eifos.

-" Ja. Mycket lätt ifall om inte såret är välskött. Ska jag titta på det?" Frågade Chopper och ställde sig upp.

-" Nej! Alltså, nej, det behövs inte." Sa Eifos och skrattade. Men även om Chopper var liten och lite osäker, så var han väldigt envis.

-" Det kan vara en farlig sak, och den kan leda till andra infektioner också." Sa Chopper bestämt. Eifos såg ner på Chopper. Han såg orubbligt på henne. Eifos såg på Mello. Mello ryckte svagt på axlarna.

-" Chopper…" Sa Eifos i en suck. "Kan du hålla en hemlighet?"

***~o~***

-" HÄÄJ! Vadgördu?" Sa en glad Luffy när han såg Mello stå vid relingen och se ut över havet. Mello hade hoppat till, men skrattade svagt efteråt.

-" Nah, inget. Ser ut över havet." Log Mello.

-" Okay, har du sett Eifos? Jag funderar på att fråga henne om hon kan fixa mat åt mig." Sa Luffy och spejade efter Eifos.

-" Hon hade problem med sin tomma håla," Sa Mello och pekade på sitt egna öga. "Så Chopper skulle kolla till det."

-" Jaha…Du Mello?" Sa Luffy.

-" Vad?"  
-" Vet DU varför Eifos bara har ett öga?"

***~o~***

Chopper såg på Eifos.

-" Är de sant?" Frågade han efter en stund. De satt inne i hans lilla "kontor" för att kolla hennes öga. Eifos hade bestämt sig för att berätta för Chopper vad som egentligen hade hänt. Eifos nickade svagt.

-" Så, jag kan tro att det är en infektion. Vem vet vad HAN hade under sina naglar…" Sa Eifos och såg bort. Chopper hoppade upp bredvid henne.

-" Kan förstå det." Sa han och tände på ett ljus. "Kan du ta bort ögonlappen och lägga ner huvudet på kudden?"

-" Va?" Mello såg chokad på Luffy.

-" Ja? Jag menar, ni har ju hängt ihop sen när ni var små. Du måste ju veta varför Eifos har bara ett öga och varför Eifos inte vågar erkänna det." sa Luffy. Mello såg på Luffy.

-" Varför vill du egentligen veta?" Frågade hon till sist.

-" För varje gång jag ser henne, så ler hon jätte stort, men så fort som ingen ser, eller att hon tror att ingen ser så ser hon bort och rör vid ögonlappen och ser alltid ledsen ut. Jag vill veta varför." Sa Luffy bestämt. Mello såg på honom.

-" Det finns en historia bakom det ögat, ja. Men du måste vänta tills Eifos vågar säga det själv. Det är ett ganska… känsligt ämne för henne." Sa Mello svagt. Mello såg på Luffy, och hon kunde svära på att det for förbi en ledsam blick innan han tittade bort.

-" Okay då." Sa han och gick. Mello såg efter honom en stund, sen såg hon mot havs igen. Hon log svagt. _Han bryr sig_.

***~o~***

Eifos satt inne i köket. Ögonhålan hade slutat klia och Chopper hade lovat att inte berätta för någon. Vid köksbänken stod Sanji och diskade. Eifos studerade honom.

-" Har du kul?" Frågade hon efter en stund.

-" Va? Åh, janå, kunde ha varit roligare." Sa Sanji och log svagt.

-" Om du hade haft en snyggare tjej som satt och såg på dig." Flinade Eifos.

-" Men Eifos då! Du är ju också snygg!" Sa Sanji och såg på henne. Eifos skakade på huvudet.

-" Du skulle säkert hellre vilja ha Mello här istället för mig." Sa Eifos. Eifos blev smått förvånad när Sanji stirrade på henne utan att svara, och sen när han vände snabbt bort ansiktet mot disken igen. Hade han rodnat?

-" Eifos, jag är glad bara en kvinna håller mig sällskap." Sa han, men Eifos kunde mycket väl höra att han menade annat. Hon ställde sig upp och lutade emot väggen bredvid Sanji. Han HADE rodnat.

-" Sanji…Är nånting fel?" Sa Eifos efter en stund. Sanji såg inte på henne.

-" Nejdå, jag…" Började han, men bet sig i läppen.

-" Jag hör att nånting är fel. Du kan berätta för mig." Log Eifos.

-" Jag är bara lite nervös…" Sa Sanji till sist. Hans händer vilade emot diskbänken.

- "Nervös?" Sa Eifos.

-" Ja, jag är inte riktigt van vid denna känsla… och nu när jag känner så, äntligen känner så… Tänk om hon inte känner detsamma. "

Eifos såg förvånat på Sanji, men kunde se sig själv lite i hans situation. Hon la en hand på hans axel.

-" Har du försökt säga det till henne?" Sa hon lugnt. Han såg på henne.

-" Men om hon inte tycker om mig?" Sa han.

-" Men om hon TYCKER om dig? Du har inget att…" Men hon stannade sig själv. Vad sa hon? Sanji såg på henne, och han såg direkt.

-" Sitter vi i samma båt?" Frågade han. "Du är också rädd…" Eifos såg på honom. Sen nickade hon.

-" Jag har varit rädd ända sen jag klev ombord på denna båt." Viskade Eifos. Sanji nickade.

-" Jag lovar att inte säga till någon, om du lovar samma sak." Sa han. Eifos log.

-" Avgjort. Vi får vänta tills rätta stunden är inne." Log Eifos. Sanji log.

-" Men en sak är säker, och du är inte fulare än någon annan kvinna på denna båt." Sa Sanji, och menade det.

-" Pfft." Sa Eifos och skrattade. "Du ljuger."

-" Skulle jag ljuga för en dam?" Sa Sanji med ett snett leende.

-" SANJIII!! Är det mat snaaaart!?" Sa en Luffy som plötsligt stack in huvudet genom dörren.

-" DU ÅT FÖR FEM MINUTER SEN!!!" Skrek Sanji och sparkade igen dörren. Han mumlade någonting och tände på en cigarett. Eifos skrattade och halade ner på golvet. Sanji såg på Eifos.

-" Ni två är jäkligt lika, men ändå inte." Sa Sanji med ett flin. Eifos slutade svagt att skratta och såg bara ut i tomma intet.

-" Mjo…" sa hon tyst. Hon funderade en god stund undertiden som Sanji diskade klart. Sanji var rädd, och Mello var rädd. Eifos var förvirrad, nej, fel ord. Hon var _feg_. Luffy? Ja… han var väl bara sig själv…

***~o~***

Eifos satt uppe i kråkboet och funderade. De var hennes tur att ha nattvakten och hon hade tråkigt.

Hon kunde höra hur folk sov under henne. Hon hörde Zoro's otroligt höga snarkningar, och Chopper som lät så gulligt när han sov. Eifos log, hon tyckte om att höra olika ljud omkring sig. Robin och Nami sov djupt båda två, Mello hade också lyckats somna till sist. Usopp pratade i sömnen om ett av hans fantastiska äventyr, och Luffy snarka tyst han med.

Eifos såg upp mot himlen. Stjärnorna tindrade klart ovanför hennes huvud, och allt var stilla. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och suckade djupt.

-" Varför fan har jag blivit så feg?" Frågade hon sig själv. Eifos visste att hon hade sagt rädd åt Sanji, men hon menade feg. Eifos svor över sig själv. Här hade hon, under hela sitt liv inte brytt sig ett skit om vad andra tycker, och så kan hon inte ens berätta sanningen till Luffy? Din fega jävel… Hon såg ner på sina händer. Hon kom att tänka på Luffy.

-" Fan…" Svor hon och kände hur tårarna kom.

-" Oi, Eifos." Hörde hon plötsligt någon som sa nere ifrån däck. Hon såg ner, där stod Zoro.

-" Din tur är över, far och sov nu." Sa han när hon smidigt hoppade ner till honom. Eifos nickade och började sakta gå.

-" Eifos…" Zoro's röst fick Eifos att stanna.

-" Vad?"

-" Om du är feg, möt din rädsla och övervinn den." Sa Zoro menande. Eifos hoppade till. Hade han HÖRT henne??

-" Hur…?" Sa hon.

-" För de är väl de du är? Du är för feg för att se sanningen i vitögat?" Sa Zoro och slog sig ner bredvid masten. Eifos stirrade på honom en stund. Hon ville fråga hur han visste det, men beslöt sig för att gå till sängs istället.

***~o~***

-" Luffy?" Sa Eifos försiktigt när hon gick mot honom. Han satt på Merry's huvud och han såg nyfiket på Eifos när hon gick emot honom.

-" Ja, vad är det?" Sa han och var lika glad som alltid. Eifos log svagt.

"… _möt din rädsla och övervinn den." _

-" Jag hörde att du frågade Mello om mitt öga…" Började Eifos. Till sin förvåning så hoppade Luffy ner bredvid henne.

-" Tänkte du berätta?" Sa han lite hoppfullt och log stort mot henne. Eifos nickade svagt.

-" Det hände för ett bra tag sen…" Sa hon och såg ut mot havet, och som om det skulle vara menat för Eifos att berätta det för Luffy så var det som om orden flöt ut ur munnen på henne. Hon såg inte på Luffy under hela berättelsen, och hon vågade inte se på honom när hon var klar heller. Det var tyst en bra stund, och Eifos var rädd att han skulle tro att hon inte litade på dem. Men till hennes stora förvåning så kände hon hur han tog ett tag om henne, snurrade henne så att de möttes öga mot öga, och han log. Ett varmt leende och Eifos kunde inte låta bli att rodna.

-" Du behöver inte vara rädd här. Vi tänker aldrig någonsin förråda dig." Sa han och kramade hårt om Eifos. Eifos trodde hon skulle dö av lycka.

_Jag gjorde det…_ Tänkte hon stolt och kramade om Luffy tillbaka.

-" Och jag tänker fanimig spöa skiten ur den människan om vi någonsin möter honom." Sa Luffy tyst och Eifos hörde att han menade allvar… Eifos suckade.

-" Tack…" Var allt hon sa, innan de hörde hur Sanji ropade att de var mat på bordet, och Eifos vann igen över Luffy vem som snabbast kom fram till matbordet.


End file.
